A new demigod
by AnnabethChase091
Summary: 13 year old Harper finally goes back to school after having OSS. She is found by Piper and Grover and taken to Camp Halfblood. She is having a great time... until she gets a quest with Nico and Clarisse, the two people she doesn't seem to like very much. Meanwhile, she seeks information on her dead brother, who she never got the chance to meet. (on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or TOA**

**This takes place during the Trials of Apollo, 3 weeks after Jason's death.**

_Hi! My name is Harper Smith. I should be in school right now, but I'm not. I have OSS for an entire week! Now normally I should be happy that I don't have to go to school for a week, even though I still have to do work, but I'm worried about WHY I got OSS. Why, you ask? Because I don't know why I'm in trouble. I don't even remember what happened that might have caused me to get out of school suspension! All I remember is that Jess, the school bully, was torturing me like ALWAYS! We were at the lockers so I was pretending I had to get something while she was talking to me, but she just wouldn't stop! Then I got mad and slammed my locker shut, but my blue sweater had caught on it, and everyone started laughing at me. I was so embarrassed; I just opened my locker and stuffed my sweater in it, but that's when Jess started pushing my buttons! "Hey, by the way, has your dad come back yet?" She said and everyone started laughing at me saying, "Poor girl" and "No wonder Harper's dad left her". I had just had it with Jess and… that's all I can remember._

Harper closed her diary shut and put it in her backpack. "Are you ready Harper?" My mom called. "Yeah, I'll be right there mom!" Harper replied. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out the front door. I smiled as I welcomed the warm sunlight to my face, the first time in a week. I looked up at the sky, waiting for something to happen, although I didn't know what exactly I was waiting for. Reluctantly, I continued my walk to school, dreading the moment I opened those doors.

Unfortunately, about ten minutes later, I was rushing along to get to class. I practically ran past the left hallway, which was blocked off by police tape. Beyond that was a burnt hallway, with a lighting bolt sized hole in the ceiling. As I opened the door to my classroom, I heard people whispering, which was odd because the class always yelled and claimed they were being quiet. I walked slowly to my seat, people giving me weird looks as I passed. "Is she seriously still here?" One girl said. "Stay away from her, or else you might get electrocuted just like that hallway." Said another girl. I tugged my hood over my head and sat down in my seat in the back of the class. "Maybe she was just pretending to have caused the lightning strike to get her father's attention!" Said Lila. The whole class burst into laughter. I felt like slapping each one of them on their ugly little faces, but I was already in trouble. I don't even know why everyone thought it was me. Maybe it was just a coincidence. I sighed and tried to ignore everyone. After a few moments of pure torture, the teacher finally started class, and everyone was silent.

About half an hour after class started, people started laughing again. The teacher, who was working, of course didn't notice. "Hey Harper!" Someone whispered from behind her. Harper turned around to be smacked in the face with a paper lightning bolt. "Can you please stop?" I asked. Everyone started laughing. "Get to work!" The teacher, Ms. Smith, said without looking up. There was a knock on the door, and I turned around, hoping to see someone that would make my classmates stop. Unfortunately, a teenage girl, around 16, came in. The girl walked over to Ms. Smith's desk. The teacher looked up and smiled. She went over and hugged the girl. "Hi Ms. Smith! I was visiting here so I decided to come say hi!"

"Piper! It's so great to see you again!" Said Ms. Smith. I rolled my eyes. It was just another one of my teacher's former students coming to visit. Something seemed off about the girl, Piper, though. Usually people who visited had those name tags on their shirts, this girl didn't have one. I looked around to see if anyone noticed, but nobody even seemed to notice that Piper was here. Piper. That name sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't put a finger on who she was. What was also suspicious, was that the weird kid, Grover, disappeared from class as soon as the girl entered. I could also see the vague shape of a knife up her sleeve. Was this going to be like one of those school shooting things where the building goes on lockdown?

Was she some kind of terrorist? At least if the knife girl killed Ms. Smith, I won't have homework.

Suddenly, there was a fire alarm and I bolted out of my seat. Everyone ran to the exits… except for Ms. Smith and the girl. Curiously, I hid under a table at the back wall, near the door. Grover finally came in and… bleated? That kid got weirder every passing moment. The knife girl brought out her weapon as my teacher stood up from her seat and laughed like a mad man. Then, my teacher started changing before my eyes. She grew slimmer and younger, appearing more and more like a high school cheerleader.

I fearfully stared and my teacher, who was now a real-life vampire cheerleader. "So you're the demigods I've heard so much about! I was hoping for that water scum Percy Jackson, but you three will do." Vampire lady hissed. "Where's the demigod? We know you've come here for a reason." Piper said. "Oh, well, if you have to know, the girl is right over there under that table. Vampire lady looked straight at me and I stifled a scream. I really regretted staying in the classroom. Piper and Grover looked in my direction, but at the same time, Vampire lady pounced. Piper swung around and slashed at her wildly while attempting not to fall onto the floor. "Grover! Get the girl and run! Get her to camp!" Piper yelled. Camp? What camp? I wasn't going anywhere with anyone until I knew what was going on. Grover and Piper scrambled towards me. Piper grabbed my arm and tugged me out the door. "What's going on? What is that thing?!" I yelled, trying to be heard over the fire alarms. "That's an empousa!" Grover yelled back. I know I had heard of that before. I read it in some Greek mythology book in 6th grade, two years ago. At this point I just wanted to go home. I was tired of all this fantasy stuff. I was about to turn around when I was pulled out A door and onto a grassy field. Still running, I tried to figure out where Piper was taking me. It seemed like we were going in no particular direction, but I wasn't sure yet.

Just as I thought the empousa stopped chasing us, the school doors behind us blew open. Just as I was about to complain, a tall bull thing came charging at us. It had two horns on its head, and looked sort of like a bull, except it walked on to legs, and wore one of those Greek cloth skirts. "You have got to be kidding me! I thought we were done with this already!" I screamed in frustration. No matter how many corners we turned, or how many buildings we went through, monsters just kept on coming. Finally, while we were hiding, I asked, "What's that giant bull- thing with the horns?" I asked Piper.

"It's a minotaur."

"Has anyone ever killed it before?" I asked hopefully. "My friend Percy killed it once!" Grover said. I finally felt a shimmer of hope inside me, that we might actually not die. "How?!" I asked excitedly. "He killed it with it's horn." Grover responded, again. All hope I had died again.

All of a sudden, I felt the ground shaking, and heard the laughing of monsters. I looked out of my hiding spot, which was a large, old cabinet in an abandoned house, and saw the empousa staring right at me.

"It's not nice to run away!" The empousa said. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I then heard the terrifying sound of the empousa slashing forward…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I'll try to post more often! Hopefully I will have a schedule for this story by next chapter! Anyways, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 2

I heard slashing and I felt something fall on me like ash. I opened my eyes and the _empousa_ was gone. "Come on!" Piper said. We raced out of our hiding spot and out of the building. I had no time to process what had just happened, but honestly, I was to scared to ask. We ran out of the abandoned house, and barely escaped being crushed by a minotaur. "There's a mall nearby! We'll be safe there! The monsters won't hurt us with mortals around!" I yelled. Piper agreed, even though it was clear she didn't think it would work. We ran, and ran, until we finally got to the doors, and we rushed inside. Grover pulled out a tin can from his pocket and started chewing on it nervously. How do you even stuff a tin can in you pocket? I honestly didn't want to know.

"Hey! I think we're safe!" I said, but unfortunately, I had perfect timing. Just as I said that, the minotaur started rushing at the mall. The mortals started screaming. "BULL!" One of them screamed. I envied the mortals(I can say that now because now I know I'm not completely mortal) for not having to truly deal with the "bull" that was currently charging at me at a billion miles per hour. Grover turned to Piper and said, "See?! I knew the smell of mortals couldn't hide her scent! She's a powerful demigod, I just know it!" Grover said nervously. I had no idea what they were talking about, but at this point, I honestly didn't really care. "Well, it's not like the monsters could fit through the doors, right?" I asked hopefully. Once again, I had incredible timing. The minotaur crashed through the wall. I stood there, in complete shock. In my head, I was running away, but my feet thought differently. My feet suddenly didn't feel like moving. I hated my feet. Piper grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I broke out of my trance and ran. I could hear the roaring of several monsters crashing along behind me. Not knowing what else to do or say, I screamed, "I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!" It had definitely seemed like the most logical thing to do at the time. "The parking lot is just around the corner! Once we get there, we can take a car and run!" Piper said over the noise. "I thought you said you didn't want to steal cars anymore?" Grover asked. "I don't, but right now we just need to get away."

We ran through the mall, past several stores and screaming people. We rounded the corner, but for some reason there were no people, and I could no longer hear the monsters, and the lights were off in the hall. As I wondered what could possibly be ready to jump out and scare me half to death, I didn't notice that Piper and Grover had stopped running. Finally, feeling embarrassed, I noticed I was ahead, and started walking back. "Hey guys, why'd you leave me running ahead? I could've been killed!" I pouted. "What do you mean?" Grover asked. "What do you mean, 'What do you mean?'" I asked sarcastically. And once again, I felt stupid for not reallizing that Grover and Piper weren't talking to me, but to the air. Are they going crazy, or what? I wondered as I finally caught up to them. I suddenly realized that they were not, in fact, talking to air, but to an actual person in some sort of video call. "Who could you guys possibly be talking to _right now_? We were literally just running for our lives a second ago." I complained. As i looked at their "screen" I realized that it was not a screen, but it was a picture of a horse dude talking through a magical rainbow. I sighed. At that point I had stopped being surprised by… well… everything. "It is certainly peculiar. I will have to look into it, but we will send you help right away." Horse-Dude said. I looked at Piper. Then at the rainbow. Then back at Piper. Grover noticed and said, "Sorry Chiron, we have to go. We're taking the demigod to camp, but we had a little… detour."

"A little detour?" I asked. "Are you serious right now?" They ignored me and the rainbow dissapeared. "Who was that?" I asked, desperately hoping to get an answer this time. We continued running as Piper and Grover answered my question. "That was Chiron, he's the director at Camp Half-Blood."

"That's where we're going. We'll be safe there." We slowed down as we reached the doors, and I did the stupidest thing I had ever done in my life. I went in front of them, and _walked backwards toward the doors_." Why, you ask? I have no idea. "So this is the information I've gathered so far: So I'm a crazy powerful "demigod" which means monsters who want to kill me have an easier time finding me. And Greek Gods are real and we're going to some camp that's supposed to protect me from… _evil_?" I asked. Grover nodded his head, surprised. "Y-yeah, that sounds about right." In the middle of praising myself for figuring things out, I crashed into the glass door, hitting my head. "Ow!" I reasonably screamed out. I turned around, grabbing my head, and opened the door. Piper and Grover suddenly stopped in their tracks. "Hey! Why'd you guys stop?" I asked turning around. Grover slowly pointed behind me. I sighed, knowing what was about to happen. I reluctantly looked up behind me to see Ms. Ugly Vampire-thing staring me right in the face. "_Ah shit_." I said, then proceeded to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or ToA****Note: I will be posting new chapters once every month due to my extreme laziness :)****(Maybe twice idk) Post dates will be at the end of the chapter!****Also: This story starts around the same time as the 4th Trials of Apollo book**

**_Chapter 3_**

It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a- an arrow flying towards the empousa's head? Unless the person who wields the arrow wants to kill me and the monster, then this is good news! The empousa (I found it _very_ infuriating that there were more of them, which I just realized) disappeared into dust. Just then, a girl, around 15, jumped down from some unknown location and landed in front of me. She was wearing black jeans with a chain belt, gray t-shirt, and black combat boots with short black hair. "You need to come with me." She said. "Nice to see you Thalia!" Piper exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Grover asked. The girl, Thalia, pointed to me. "Chiron called and told us what happened, so me and the hunters came to get Harper."

As she said that, around twenty more girls jumped down from the rooftops. Well that's not something you see everyday. We followed Thalia through the city, avoiding monsters as best we could. Finally, we reached a bus stop, with two empty busses waiting there. Me, Grover, Piper, Thalia, and a few others entered the white and blue bus. "So who are you guys again?" I asked Thalia."We're the Hunters of Artemis" she answered. "We just finished helping out Apollo, since he's having a little bit of… trouble…" At the last sentence, you could hear some of the other hunters laughing to themselves. "What do you mean _trouble_?" I asked her. "Isn't he a God?"

"_Was_ a god." She corrected as she took the wheel, driving off. I took the hint and didn't say more. The bus behind us followed us farther and farther away from the city. I thought back on earlier in the day. It hadn't seemed like it, but we spent nearly the entire day trying to hide. Then you have the fact that my teacher was literally A VAMPIRE! And not to mention the fact that Greek Mythology is real! Now that I think about it, I probably should have paid more attention in history class last year. I opened my diary and started writing.

_Today was absolutely crazy! These people, Piper and Grover came and found out my teacher was a vampire! An empousa, I think it's called. Then we ran out of school and were running for monsters for a while. Eventually, the Hunters of Artemis saved us! I'm assuming we're going to this summer camp where we'll be safe. Or at least that's what the horse-man in the rainbow told us. Piper and Grover seem really tense right now. Their talking to a hunter, Thalia. She seems pretty nice, even though she looks kinda emo though, with her short black hair and black clothes. My teacher, when she turned into the vampire thing, she mentioned something about a guy named Percy Jackson. I think he's a son of Poseidon, since vampire lady called him a "water scum" or something like that, but I'm not sure. The only good part about this is no school for the rest of my life!(hopefully) I am fully determined to NEVER EVER EVER go back to that prison they disqise as "school"! I guess I'll miss California. And my mom I guess. But hey! That's what she gets for not buying me that doll when I was 8 years old. Even though that was 5 years ago, I still remember that traumatizing time! What a horror! … oh well!_

I close my diary, which I put in my small bag, which I had, for some reason, brought with me. I put my head against the window and fell asleep…

**Here's my post schedule:****Chapter 4: March 8****Chapter 5: April 12****Chapter 6: May 10****Chapter 7: June 10****Chapter 8: July 10**

**Chapter 9: August 10****I might post two chapters in the month, but for now these are the post dates! I will add more chapters as I write them!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Harper! Wake up, we're here." Piper said. As I opened my eyes, I could see strawberry fields, and what looked like a summer camp. "Where are we?" I asked her. "You'll see." Piper said, smiling. As I saw the worst thing anyone had ever encountered…. A hill! If I tried climbing that, I would end up rolling down the hill. "I have to climb that?" I asked Grover. He just nodded his head, looking behind us nervously. "What's wrong with Grover?" I asked Piper. "I don't know, I've never seen him this nervous before." She answered worriedly. Even though it was against my wishes, we finally made it to the top of the hill. "Can we never do that again?" I said, gasping for breath. Thalia laughed. "I'm pretty sure you'll have to do that a few dozen times more." I sighed, accepting my fate. At the front of the gate, two teenagers stood guarding the entrance, both covered in armor. They both eyed me suspiciously. When everyone was ahead, I turned around and ran to them. I stuck out my middle fingers and said, "You guys suck!" They rolled their eyes and ignored me. Disappointed that my attempt to intimidate them, I walked back to where the others were.

Piper, Thalia, and Grover were talking to the horse dude in the rainbow, except Horse-Dude was a Human-Dude-In-Wheelchair and wasn't in a rainbow anymore. There was also a guy standing next to Human/Horse-Dude. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked about seventeenish. Human/Horse-Dude noticed me and said, "Hello Harper, my name is Chiron, and I'm the camp director." I looked at him curiously. My instincts told me he could probably kill me, so I should be nice to him. Yet what did my stupid ass do? "I think I liked you better as Horse-Dude." Chiron stared at me, trying to process what I just said. "Well it's nice to see you again Chiron!" Piper said, breaking the silence. "It's nice to see you too Will." She said to the blonde guy. "Thanks!" He said smiling. He looked at me and said, "And you must be Harper. I'm Will Solace, head counselor for the Apollo Cabin." He said, with his hand extended. I shook his hand. "Nice." I said. "Harper, you will be staying in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed by your godly parent." Chiron said. "Oh right! I forgot I had one of those." I said. Thalia chuckled. I turned around forgetting she and Grover were there.

Later that day, I wandered around curiously. Grover had told me I should probably find some friends here. Either way, I probably was going to end up being the loner for the rest of my life, which was honestly fine by me. People are weird. They're too hard to figure out. As I was walking towards the eating place Thalia had told me about,(I still had know idea what it was called) someone called out from behind me. I turned around, and standing there was a blonde guy in a gray shirt, ripped black jeans, and white converse. "Hey new kid!" The guy called out. He ran toward me. "Um? Do I know you?" I asked. "Nope! But now you do. I'm Allen from the Hermes cabin." Allen said with a big grin on his face. "Your new here right?"

"Yea, I was just heading over to dinner, wanna come?" I ask. And just like that we're best friends. Or that's what I'm assuming. I was never really good at anything social. Either way, I found a friend, and that's all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5- Quite the Surprise

Chapter 5

After dinner, Allen insisted that I meet new people. And against my free will, I was soon walking through camp. "So where are we going again?" I asked. "You'll see!" Allen said, which annoyed me because first I was being forced to talk to people, and I didn't even know where I was going.

A few minutes later, I found myself standing in the battle arena. In the center, there was a guy, maybe around 15, fighting someone who, to be honest, I didn't really care about. Me, still staring at the guy like an idiot, asked Allen, "Why are we here again?" Allen laughed, noticing my unbelievably awkward staring. "I see you've noticed David." He teased. Half listening, I walked further into the arena. Allen audibly sighed, obviously accepting the fact I stopped listening to him. The guy, David, was dual wielding swords, while the other person had a spear. _Well_ _this will be interesting_. With one sword, David held the spear to one side, while with the other sword he pushed the person to the ground. He knocked the spear out of the person's hand, and held one of his swords to the person's throat. The two exchanged words and the person left. David's swords disappeared, changing into two rings. He walked towards me and Allen, smiling. "What's up Allen!" David said. He nodded in my direction. "Who's this?" Allen looked at me mischievous. "This is my friend Harper. She's new at camp." I glared at him, knowing what was coming. "Do you like quiet people, cause' if so, I think you and Harper would- OW!" He yelled as I, geniously, kicked him in the leg. David looked at us weirdly. "Um… ok? Well, see you around Allen!" David said, walking away. When he was gone, I turned to my friend. "Why would you do that?!" I yelled. "Well is it my fault your single? No!" He said back. I rolled my eyes in frustration. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the arena. "Come on, we have to get you to socialize." I sighed. The last thing I wanted to do at my new camp was to interact with human beings. I would rather hide in the corner of my cabin and sleep.

We walked to the middle of camp and watched the people walk around. "So who do you want to know about first?" Allen asked. "I thought you were just going to take me to actually talk to people." I said suspiciously. "Yea, I think I just realized you're not really the social type." He said laughing. Of course, I ignored him. From far away, I recognized the counselor from the Apollo Cabin, Will. "Hey, I know him! He had been with the horse guy when I first came to camp!" I said, pointing. Allen burst into laughter. "Horse guy? You mean Chiron?" I rolled my eyes, embarrassed. "Yea, yea. Anyways, who's that guy with Will?" Allen stopped laughing. I paused, wondering if I said something wrong. "You mean him?" He asked, pointing to a guy next to Will. The guy had pale skin, dark hair that looked black, and completely black clothes. I nodded my head. "That's Nico Di Angelo. He's a child of Hades. He's around 14, so your age. But you might not wanna talk to him." Allen said. "Why shouldn't I talk to him? He looks nice." I asked curiously. Allen shook his head. "He can do some weird stuff. He goes crazy all the time, raising skeletons and bones and stuff. He's really weird." I frowned. Hades was the god of death, which means that his son could certainly kill me easily. "Rumor has it that when he was taking the Athena statue to camp in the Giant war a few months ago, he killed a Roman by turning him into a ghost. He sent him straight to punishment!" Allen said. "So… just don't talk to him, got it. Can we go now? I think I've socialized enough for today." I complained."Ok fine!" Allen said, laughing.

…

Later that night, me and Allen went to the campfire. Apparently they do this every night at camp, which I can just imagine will socially exhaust me as long as I'm at camp. I overheard him talking with other campers about their godly parents. "My mom is Hecate, so basically I can control the mist and stuff!" One girl said. Allen said she had been claimed by her godly parent a few days ago. "Who's my godly parent?" I asked. Allen shrugged. "When you're 13 their supposed to claim you, so who knows, maybe your parent will claim you tonight." The girl nodded. "Who's your mortal parent?" She asked. "My mom" Both Allen and the girl nodded their heads. The night went on as we all sang stupid songs and told stories. Everything was great! Everything was perfect… until I was claimed. Towards the end of the campfire, I noticed everyone had started backing away from me. "What's wrong?" I asked nervously. Allen pointed at something above my head with a shaky hand. You could hear people sniffling. People whispered all around me. "Does that mean she was his sister?" Someone whispered. "Has anyone told her yet?" "Once she finds out-" The whispering filled my ears as I started panicking. I slowly looked above my head to find the symbol of a lightning bolt resting above me. It disappeared within seconds. Thalia stood up from the back, a look of anger, resentfulness, and loss on her face. "Harper, Daughter of Zeus…" She announced. Nobody clapped. Nobody cheered. Not even a single 'Congrats'. Everyone left quietly while I sat there, alone.


	6. I have a brother?

That night I moved to the Zeus Cabin. All I have with me when I walk in is a sleeping bag, and the bag I had brought, so I didn't really have that much stuff to carry. As I walk in, I put my stuff in the corner to explore the place. It's pretty empty except for some stuff in the corner. _Does_ _someone else live here? I thought they_ _said I was the only one except for Thalia,_ _and she's in the Artemis cabin._ I walked towards the stuff. There was a cot, a few pictures, some on the wall, some in frames. There were a few shirts on the floor. In one of the frames was a picture of two people. It was a picture of Piper and a guy I had never met before. Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, which means the stuff must have belonged to the guy. He looked around sixteen or seventeen. He had blonde hair and alert green eyes. This made zero sense. As of my knowledge now, the only other person recently to be a child of zeus was Thalia. What had someone said when I had gotten claimed? _"Does that mean she was his sister?"_ Someone had said. She said _he_, and if I'm his sister, that means he's my brother. On the godly side, of course. At home, it was just me, my mom, and my pet dog, Bolt.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, which is weird because Piper told me that there were fairy things patrolling the camp making sure nobody snuck out of their cabins. "Come in." I said. Thalia walked through the door, smiling slightly. "Hey." She said walking over. "Hey." I responded awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "I see you found his stuff." She said. "Who do you mean he?" I asked, frustrated. Thalia laughed. "That's Jason. He was also a child of Zeus." I nodded my head. "Why didn't anyone tell me about him? And why does everyone keep using past tense with him?" I asked. I had a billion more questions, but I figured these were the ones that needed the most answering. Thalia sat on the cot and sighed. "Jason died a few weeks ago. He was helping with Apollo's quest, but he didn't make it. Nobody told you because everyone figured you already knew. How they figured that, I have no idea." She finished. I sat down next to her, thinking back on what I just heard. "Wait, but isn't Apollo a god? He can't get a quest, right?" I asked, very, very, confused. "Remember how on the ride over here, I told you that me and the rest of the hunter had been helping Apollo?"

"Yea…" I motioned for Thalia to continue. "Well after the Giant War, I'll explain that later, Zeus punished Apollo for allowing the oracle to say the prophecy by turning him into a human and giving him a quest. A few weeks ago he met with Piper and Jason. There was a big fight, blah, blah, battle, battle, and then Jason sacrificed himself to save Apollo so he could finish his stupid quest." "Wait, so he died just like that? But I never even got a chance to meet him!" I couldn't even describe how frustrated I was. "What was he like? Are you sure he's dead? Isn't there any way I could at least talk to him?" At this point, I was desperate. I was always alone, since I didn't have any siblings. I didn't have many friends at school either. I mean, sure I had Thalia, but Grover had mentioned that they hardly visited camp, so I would hardly see her. Thalia sighed. "I'm sorry Harper, but there's nothing I could do. I mean, I could talk to Nico, a son of Hades, and see if he could find a way for you to talk to him but… him and I aren't really on good terms." I shook my head. "No way. Not him. He seems really creepy." Thalia stood up and started walking towards the door. "I'm really sorry you never got to meet him Harper. He was great." She smiled and walked out. "Oh! By the way, I never got to mention." She said, poking her head back in. "Welcome to Camp!" And just like that, I was all alone again. I walked back to my corner and curled up on the floor. If only I hadn't come to camp so late, then maybe I could've had a chance to meet him. I sighed and closed my eyes. For the first time, I started to regret always wanting to be alone…


	7. Chapter 7- Clarisse

**Chapter 7**

I wake up to the sound of shouting outside my dorm. Eager to see what was going on, I quickly got dressed and raced outside, the door slamming shut behind me. Nearby, I could see a crowd of campers watching something. I shoved my way to the front and saw Allen facing a girl, about seventeen maybe, with a spear sparking with electricity in her hand. Her and Allen were continuously shouting back and forth. -"You don't run this camp Clarissa! You can't just go around doing whatever you want to the new campers!" Allen argued. The girl, Clarisse, shouted back, "This is not your problem! Now get the hell out of my way."

"Oh yea? And who's gonna make me?" The people around me looked at my friend concerned, as if he just lit the fuse to a bomb, but can't run in time. Everyone took a step back. By now, a circle had formed around the two. "What did you just say to me you little-" A boy, about Clarisse's age, put his hand on her shoulder, as if trying to calm her down. She shrugged him off and he pushed through the crowd towards the Big House. "Say that again one more time! I dare you!" She yelled. Allen shook his head and turned away. As he started walking towards his cabin, Clarisse laughed. "Yea, walk away looser." Allen stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and walked back towards Clarisse. She loomed over him, being much taller and older. Allen stared at her right in the eyes, and punched her in the chin. There was an audible gasp from the campers. They all stared at him in horror. I looked over at Clarisse, who was completely unfazed. She wiped at the blood that started to trickle from her mouth. She stared at it for a moment, then wiped it off like it was nothing. She looked at Allen. She laughed, as if she was amused by the fact that someone had tried to hit her. Then, just like that, she punched Allen in the stomach. With a loud _crack_, my friend crumbled to the floor. I could feel the rage overtaking my senses. Everyone quickly scattered. I stood there, furious. Campers watched from afar, maybe wondering why I was dumb enough not to run. Clarisse looked over at me. "What are you staring at me for, newbie?" She asked. I shook my head. "What? Cat got your tongue?" From the corner of my eye, I could see Chiron, Thalia, Piper, Will, and Nico walking towards us. All I could feel was the anger drowning out everything else. I felt the sudden urge to slap Clarisse across the face. I wanted to hurt her, to make her pay for what she'd done to my friend. She started teasing me. "You're weak, and pathetic. You watched as your little boyfriend got himself into a situation he couldn't get out of, and you just watched." My fist clenched. Clouds started forming over us. "Harper! Don't listen to her! She's trying to make you angry!" Thalia called from nearby. But I couldn't hear her. I couldn't focus on anything. I could hear people shouting at me to stop, but I didn't even know what I was doing. Thunder crackles in the sky as I filled with rage. She continued mocking me. I shut my eyes and tried to concentrate, but I couldn't process what was happening. I was too angry to think. "You're stupid and an idiot! You'll never be anything more than the useless child of Zeus who was too ignorant to realize she had a brother." And that's when I snapped. I yelled out in rage, and a lightning bolt crashed down right next to Clarisse, singing the tip of her shirt. "Say one more thing. I _dare_ you." I said angrily, remembering all the words she had said. I looked around as the sky cleared. A few people dragged an angry and stunned Clarisse back to her cabin. Next to where she had been standing, there was a smoking crater where the lighting had struck. I saw as Will and Nico dragged Allen to the infirmary. "Hey! Don't let Nico-" just then the world seemed to be spinning around me. I stumbled to the ground and collapsed. I saw someone standing over me, yelling to someone else, but I couldn't tell who. My vision went blurry, and I passed out.


End file.
